The present invention relates to a fixed bottle cover device of compressed air thermos bottle and, more particularly, to a fixed bottle cover, which is fixed on a thermos bottle body, capable of being lifted up and closed down and arbitrarily removed from the thermos bottle body.
According to the fixed bottle cover device of compressed air thermos bottle of the present invention, there is a compressed pump which is equipped within the interior of the bottle cover. On the other hand, within the thermos bottle body, there is a suction pipe extending outward to outside so as to exhaust water or liquid from the thermos bottle body through the suction pipe by means of compressing the pump of the bottle cover to compress air into the thermos bottle body.
At present, however, the bottle cover of the conventional compressed air thermos bottle is fixed on the thermos bottle body, but can not be easily removed from the thermos bottle body depending on the users' requirements. Therefore, it is rather inconvenient to users during filling water or washing and cleansing. Also in the conventional compressed air thermos bottle, the pump is usually easy to be out of order and always needs to be repaired. Due to thermos bottle cover being fixed on the thermos bottle body and incapable of being removed, repairs are very inconvenient.
Furthermore, the nozzle of the suction pipe in the conventional thermos bottle extends outward through the bottle, but it lacks the installation of a bottle plug. Therefore, when users are careless to touch the switch device of the pump or when the thermos bottle, which is completely full of liquid, is covered by its cover together with compressing pressure into the bottle, the liquid within the bottle will spill over through the nozzle to scald human body and dirty materials, dust and poisonous air, which are contained in the air, will also easily permeate into the thermos bottle through the nozzle. In addition, the conventional thermos bottle will lose heat more easily so that it is not easy to preserve heat of the thermos bottle.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a fixed bottle cover device having novel and simple construction and being surely achieved by certain improvements.